1. Technical Field
The invention relates to optical components and optical data communications.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
This section introduces aspects that may be helpful to facilitating a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
Nonlinear optical effects are the source of both benefits and undesired effects in the area of optical data communications. With respect to their benefits, nonlinear optical effects enable, e.g., the wavelength-conversion of a stream of optical data. In some wavelength division multiplexed (WDM) networks, wavelength-conversion may be used to more efficiently use available bandwidth. With respect to their undesired effects, nonlinear optical effects can distort optical data signals. In an ultra-long-haul optical transmission line, such undesired distortion of the optical data signals may limit the maximum reach of the optical transmission line.
Recently, a construction has been proposed for an artificial optical medium whose refractive index is negative at optical fiber communication wavelengths. The construction may provide an optical medium with a negative refractive index at wavelengths between about 1.3 micrometers (μm) and about 1.6 μm. From this artificial optical medium, it may be possible to make optical devices with useful refractive and/or diffractive properties.
Herein, a medium that has a negative refractive index in some wavelength range is referred to as a metamaterial.